WreckED
by diemxnoir
Summary: WreckED contains character!death, kevedd and NSFW material. It's a bit dark and gloomy compared to some things that I've seen in the fandom but this is my own personal take on this ship. Consider yourselves warned, if you would. (Kevin/Double D)


Finally, after months of work it seemed as if everything was finally in place. The chrome of her body glinted in the dim light of his garage as Double D used a rag taken from his back pocket to rub her down again. Slowly his fingers gripped over the metal and brought the rag down in a smoothe motion to rub off any fingerprints and ensure the quality of the cycle was all that she should have been. She was perfect...utterly perfect down to the last detail. After all, Double D had plenty of reference thanks to the kids of the cul-de-sac (mostly Naz) who had plenty of pictures of Kevin on his baby.

Behind Double D on the broad wall of his garage was a pinboard full of photos. Each one with a sticky note over pieces of the actual photo so only the bike itself was in view (for less distraction...really). He had almost every angle of the cycle and even a close up of the gas tank so he could really see the paint job which Kevin himself had done by hand. After all, the guy had assembled it himself so as if he would allow some stranger to touch her and paint her body with his requested design. It had been tricky to get the designs exactly the same but after months of work Edd had managed. There were plenty of pieces of metal around the garage that Double D had practiced on...intent on restoring the bike to her former glory and now here she was.

...Here she was.

Double D felt an all too familiar burning at the edges of his eyes, his jaw tensed before he gritted his teeth to bite back the tension. For a brief moment he tipped his head back to glare up at the rafters of his garage before he shook the rest of it off and moved back to the wall of pictures, reaching up toward the edge of his corkboard to remove a single set of keys that hung there. He jingled them in his up-turned palm finding comfort and a sense of anticipation in the action as he turned on his heel in a swift motion to move back to the cycle. Double D swung a leg over the seat before letting himself rest on the memorized leather...taking a deep breath once more as he inserted the key into the slot and turned.

In an instant the bike purrrrred to life, catching Double D off guard as he nearly fumbled. He almost dropped her and in his sheer panic he managed to quickly and firmly plant his feet on either side of the bike. His heart hammered in his chest as he sat there with the roaring Beauty between his thighs as if he were still afraid that they were both about to tip at any moment. He forced himself to calm down once again and was able to cast his gaze down at the vehicle which he had fought with to repair over the last four long months. She was perfect, the vibration sending a zing of pleasure down his spine that of which he was all too accustomed to. A small smirk curled there on his lips as he arched his back and slowly grinded forward on the leather. He could almost hear him...that soft low rasp like tone which Kevin could only acquire after a day of hard labor when he'd spent all day considering just how to please or...tease Double D.

_Come on Dork, show me how much you missed me. _

He could practically hear the purr of the other man's voice and feel the broad chest against his back as he arched on the bike and let the vibration roll his insides up into knots. A breath passed his lips, shuddered as his eyes glazed ever briefly...from...pleasure or longing? One could really never be certain in moments such as these. Double D's head briefly lolled back as he slowly worked himself on the seat, arching his hips into a slow buck, grinding down onto the leather as that vibration sent unyielding spikes of pleasure between his thighs. His cock hardened in those all too constricting denim jeans. It was almost funny, how ones' loss could vastly intensify memories of years gone past...and just like that Kevin's voice reverberated in Edd's skull.

_Nnn...yeah, good. Now show me. Let me see..._

Suddenly it was just like the very first time that they had done this, the same old odd song and dance being played out on the firm leather bike seat. Double D could practically feel the other man's fingers brush his fly and his eyes shut. "...No..." A flush heated his cheeks, pulling at memories from his past in a desperate attempt to make the ache go away, to displace himself from the present and revel in the past. "...We shouldn't, it's probable that someone could walk in or worse...open the garage door." There was a scoff near his left ear, a rush of cool breath that smelled of cigarette smoke and cinnamon. Hadn't he told the other teen to quit such a nasty habit...?

_...We both know no one is coming home Double D. _

It was a bitter bite of reality which hadn't been intended by the memory. Kevin had always been the type to just say whatever the fuck came to mind, regardless of if it was offensive or hurtful. It was one of the many qualities that Double D had loved about him. A hand lifted to that hoodie he wore, fingers grasping at the zipper to tug it down in a rush before he rolled his shoulders out of it to soon toss it to the side of the bike and onto the cement floor of the cool garage.

_Naughty... I like that. _

Double D ignored the flush to his cheeks as he lowered his left palm to the bike seat and with his right he moved to work the button of his jeans. It took a moment as Kevin had always been the one with the magic hands when it came to clothing fixtures. In seconds, however, he had access and he allowed his fingers to slip within to caress himself slowly along his length before he paused in his actions, waiting... They had played the game before and Double D knew the punishment of going too far ahead without being told. Kevin found a great pleasure in having control. Granted they both did but in this situation it was entirely Kevin's territory as this was his bike after all.

_Good job dork..._

There it was, that rush of air against his neck yet again. As if Kevin was right behind him in that moment and Double D's hand twitched, a squeeze of encouragement as if Kevin were controlling this entire situation. Edward all but _groaned_, teeth catching on his lower lip in a futile attempt to muffle the sound.

_Heh...so needy, you're leaking all over the place. Better not get Belle's seat too dirty, Double Dork. _

His hand curled around his length as he arched into it, one foot moving back to support his weight while the second merely tipped so he was resting on his heel. The bike, or rather Belle, still had her kickstand down so there was that small bit of extra support. Granted it probably wasn't intended for this purpose but they had done it once before so he wasn't as concerned as he had been earlier. Double D's hand jerked forward, his eyes closing and lips parted. He began to pump his length and for the briefest of moments could swear the scent of Kevin's cologne was on the air and it caused his breath to hitch. He could feel the brush of a heated tongue against his neck and practically feel that phantom nip at his shoulder and neck juncture while the other man gripped his hips with firm hands and coaxed him to continue. As if Double D had leaned back against that chest and was using Kevin for support.

_That's right...good. Can you feel her? Use that vibration...use her purr. _

That stupid bike had always been so important to Kevin. It was his one true treasure, his first love, Belle, of all the names that Kevin could have picked. It had been Kevin's dirty little scheme after they were dating for a few months to try a 'three-way' with someone. Of course he had refused at first but as Kevin had continued to bring it up insisting such a thing he had hesitantly agreed. Double D could still remember the utter surprise that had over took him when Kevin had led him to the garage, only to come face to face with the motorcycle who was to be their third companion.

What a guy.

Double D bit at his lower lip harder, once again failing to muffle a moan that seeped passed his lips at the old bittersweet memory. His fly tugged open a bit more as his hand lowered to the base of his length and he began to stroke more in earnest. Edd's thumb twisted to rub over the head and brush that slit, smearing pre along his length and briefly he arched up to push his boxers down with his free hand. It was a simple move, just hooking his thumb on the waistband of his boxers before lowering his left hand back down to the seat of his cycle which essentially just allowed all the more access for someone to see his actions. It was a secret side of Double D which only Kevin had been permitted to see. Another gasp, Edd's hand twitching as his leaking length dribbled a bit of that slick pre-cum along her leather seat.

Kevin laughed in his skull, _You're gonna have to lick that up later, dork. You know how much Belle hates to get so filthy. _

That was rather improbable. If that had been the case then Kevin would never ride her so hard. He wouldn't have taken her out in the rain or on muddy roads. He would have refrained from this foolish idea of a 'three-way'. Double D's breath caught for a moment, light green eyes slipping open to glance down at the mess. He gave a bit of a soft airy giggle. "Ah...my ah...apologies Kevin I'll ensure to properly...sanitize her after..." His hand continued its movements, feeling the phantom of a hand at the back of his neck push him forward as he arched, left hand helping to hold him up as he leaned forward on the bike and he could practically /feel/ Kevin behind him. The memory played out in perfect synchronization as a phantom hand slid down along his ass while the other slid up his thigh...gripping and teasing as his pants lowered just a tad.

_Don't stop. Let her get a good hard look at you Double D. _

Edd's cheeks were flushed a soft scarlet as his hand continued with its task, feet supporting his weight as his knees began to tremble and his breathing became more ragged. A stray dribble of saliva fell onto part of the chrome of the wheel as he fought to find his voice. "I...I can't...Kevin I must..."

_Good. Cum on the seat, she'll love it. _

Edd's hand palmed over the head of his cock a couple of times. Allowing his senses to swarm up in a wave just prior to his entire body running tense. Toes curled in his shoes as he abruptly let loose a loud gasp, head bowed forward, shoulders hunched and shaking as he came in streams on the seat of the cycle. Sex was one of Double D's favorite past times with Kevin, the nice euphoric high after made it all worthwhile. Bright green eyes slid open to stare down at the tiny puddle on the seat and abruptly his insides twisted up into a new sort of mess.

The garage suddenly felt far too cold as he released himself and removed his hand from his boxers, leaning back to zip up his pants ignoring the mess that resided there for now. He'd take care of that later. His teeth gritted, biting back the desperate _need _to make a sound. To scream in the silence that surrounded him in what remained of his tattered life...anything to help ground Double D to reality. A simple and bitter attempt to pull himself from those once comforting warm memories that haunted him at times like this.

Edd tugged out that rag again from his pocket and abruptly smeared away the mess that he'd left on the leather seat before tossing it aside. It wasn't the proper sanitation but quite franky his concern for such a thing was lost for the moment. Double D brought his right hand down, wiping it on his jeans to further rid himself of any visable mess before his fingers slid over the handlebars of Belle. How long had it been now?

Like he really had to ask.

Four months, seventeen days, nine hours, 23 minutes and with a glance to his watch, now 42 seconds since the proclamation of Kevin's passing. It was all due to a motorcycle crash, of all things. Kevin had been out driving rather late one evening and, honestly, when he hadn't shown up at Double D's home at the designated time that they had previously agreed upon, he had merely assumed that the reasoning was obvious. Kevin had been held up at his part time job without his boss granting him the chance to call again. That, or he had forgotten which he was properly prepared to scold him for the next day, but instead the next morning his cell phone had been flooded by text messages and missed voicemails...

It had been sickening at how similar each and every single one of them had been…

_I'm so sorry for your loss_

_Hey, Double D call me._

_Do you need anything? _

_Are you okay?_

_Did you hear about Kevin? _

The voicemail messages had been worse.

From what he had been told, Kevin had a closed casket funeral. Really it wasn't as if Kevin had gotten a choice in the matter. According to Kevin's father they really hadn't had a choice at all. Apparently Kevin had gone too fast on a wet road and well...bodies so rarely appear as beautiful sleeping angels after mangling accidents despite what television shows and movies would like you to believe.

Double D had sent flowers to Kevin's parents, as it was typically expected for the boyfriend or girlfriend to attend a funeral of the dearly departed, and yet Double D had been unable to manage even that. Oh he had dressed up for the occasion and attempted to take his car but...before he even got close to the church he had been hit with a sudden and urgent realization, and instead veered off to another street, headed towards the junkyard. They had thrown Belle out after all, Kevin's motorcycle which he had valued more than most people. It was there, instead of attending the funeral; Double D paid his respects in the best way he could think of. By finding her, and finding her there he had in a tangled heap.

She had been a mangled mess...and yet Double D had managed to load the pieces that he could find up into his car before taking it home to his garage...ignoring how the grease smeared on his suit and stained his best dress shirt. He had pulled the bike in the garage and began his studies that day. His knowledge on automobiles in the beginning had been close to nonexistent and yet by the end he was practically a pro with what he'd had to learn to fix Belle.

Of course, Kevin would have done a better job.

He wouldn't have struggled with the paint...he would have known the proper masking techniques so as to make an even coat. It wouldn't have taken him four months to fix it- given the fact that Double D had honestly just bought parts straight out instead of going to the junkyard to find them as he knew Kevin had typically done. Half of the time Double D hadn't been certain what type of part he needed and it was easier to just order everything and pick and choose as need be.

Regardless, here she was.

Here she was...and yet Double D felt that burn at the edges his gaze yet again...felt his jaw tense as teeth clamped down in a desperate attempt to quiet the loneliness that rose up in his soul. Kevin wasn't coming back. Repairing his bike? That wasn't going to bring him back. Granted this had been a better waste of four months... but now it was as if the reality of the situation was fully settling in and Double D honestly didn't know what to do. What was he supposed to do now? Kevin wasn't going to come home with his familiar smug grin and a cocky statement. There would be no more movie nights or late night encounters. No gentle touches and no soft whispered words as they voiced their affection for each other in private as if someone were just outside trying to listen in.

This was it. The final chapter as he had no further distractions to look to in his desperation to cling onto.

Double D turned the key in the ignition off as he slowly slid off of the bike. Deft fingers finished buttoning up his jeans before he went to grab another rag from his work bench. Then he moved back over to the bike in order to polish up the chrome...rubbing the leather down and checking it over a few moments later. With that done his green eyes slid over the cycle one more time...and now in such a position he finally felt his resolve crumble. He tried to grab it, to pull the mask back up and to put on his brave face but as soon as he tried the tears just came. Wet and sloppy, tears came and fell. They marred his face and dribbled down onto his loose fitting blue tee shirt that wasn't exactly part of his original wardrobe.

Kevin's clothes felt safer but they didn't fit...none of this fit. When had everything become so utterly fucked up?

A hand lifted to rub across his eyes, smearing the tears before he turned to head back within his home- not bothering to cover the bike with the tarp he typically used in the event his parents came home from their endeavors and noticed the item.

It was a single negligent action which permitted a ghostly figure to step out of the shadows.

It almost seemed uncertain, glancing down at its form now...cleaned up and perfect, similar to that of the bike as it gave a soft chuckle and stepped up to Belle with a smirk to his ghostly features.

_How about that girl? It seems the dork cared enough to finish the job. _

Sadly, as much as Kevin hoped it seemed Double D was unable to see him hovering nearby. He had watched the dork do his typical routine things. Cleaning the kitchen every two days or sweeping off the porch outside as if that mattered. He watched the other man study for his college exams and watched him crumble, like clockwork, every night before bed as he clung to the items of clothing he'd been permitted to have by Kevin's parents. Some of the items were even bagged in little ziplock baggies to keep Kevin's _scent_ on them. A desperate attempt made by Double D to keep Kevin...even in death.

A sigh passed his lips, Kevin kicked at the rag which Double D had left on the floor, expecting his foot to phase through the object as it typically did but this time...it made impact. He _hit_ the fucking thing and off it bounced to a dirty corner of the garage leaving Kevin in a rather clearly stunned state.

_...Well that's new. _

New was good. Kevin all but grinned as he glanced back at his bike as if she could see this new occurrence. New meant that there was a chance, even a _tiny_ one...that maybe he could be patient and just watch over Double D for now. That he'd get his chance to help Double D through this instead of just watching the dork break night after night.

With that set in his skull Kevin headed to the door to the garage, phasing through it with the intention of locating Double D. To watch him...ensure the guy worked through this. To ensure that lived his life and _experienced_ his future...even if it wasn't all that they had planned.


End file.
